When Warriors Gives You Lemons, Well, You Make More
by Sharkypie
Summary: FOR MATURE PEOPLE. Don't like, dont read. OC requests allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Apple X Minnow

Appleeye padded through the forest, fidgeting as her core tingled. She was in heat, and all the toms were eyeing her like a juicy vole, waiting to be caught.

She strayed near the DarkClan border, crouching down as she spotted a mouse. As she crept up on it, something pounced on her. Sh shook it off and spun around, shocked to see her own clan leader, Minnowstar.

He was winding around her, flicking her cheek with his tail, "How is the prey running?"

She stammered, "G-Good." She gasped when she felt his tongue run along her core.

She flinched, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled, "What StarClan destined us to do." He kept licking it, and she couldn't resist a moan of pleasure. She bucked backwards, sending his tongue inside deeper. She sprayed out juices, moaning in pleasure. He whispered in her ear, "Now for the good part, you'll love it."

She froze as he rubbed his paw on her clit for a little while, until her grabbed her scruff. She flinched as his member brushed the entrance to her core, "N-no, I don't want this."

He ignored her, and pushed his way in. She gritted her teeth as his barbs tore her walls, _You said this would feel good!_ She cried out in pain as he tore away her virginity, and was soon thrusting into her with all his might. Blood and juices trickled down her legs, staining the grass below.

She started to feel pleasure. She cried out as h hit her good spot, "Oh yes! Minnowstar, faster! Harder!"

He grunted, "Much obliged." She was thrusting inwards, getting all of his member inside her. He hissed, "Talk dirty to me!"

She moaned, "Oh Minnowstar, your member feels so good! Make me yours, I want your kits!" He thrust into her good spot. She shrieked, "Oh Minnowstar!" He hit that spot over and over.

Appleeye yowled, "Keep going! I need this, you're so good in my tight core Minnowstar! Oh!"

He shot a seed deep inside her, sure to impregnate her. She squirted her cum all over his member. He drew his mmber out, and shoved his member in her face, "Suck!" She took it in her mouth, twirling the tip of it with her tongue at first. She bobbed her head, sucking on it. She started thrusting into her mouth, barbs tearing her gums.

He squirted cum inside her mouth, and she swallowed it all greedily. She purred as something penetrated her cor again. It was Darkstar. Minnowstar greeted him with a flick of the ear.

He was thrusting into her, each time sending her forward onto Minnowstar's member. Darkstar kept thrusting, severing her walls even worse. His member was even bigger than Minnowstar's.

They both let out yowls and released a seed into her mouth and womb.

Minnowstar pushed her down after Darkstar retreated, leaving her confused at why he had come.

She spread her legs open wide for him, her core still feeling wet and needy. He placed his maw on it, he sucked up her juices, whilst liking her core with a spiny tongue. She cried out in pleasure, seeing Darkstar was watching while rubbing his member by a tree on his side of the border.

He stopped sucking, leaving her to fidget. He got a thick stick, and thrusted it into her core a few times, then pulled it out. He tossed it to the side, grinning. She still lay on her back, legs wide open. Minnowstar lay on top of her, slamming his member into her core from that position.

She bucked upwards with him, both going at max speed. Minnowstar grunted in pleasure, "Oh Appleye, your the tightest core I've ever had!"

She replied, "And you're the best mater ever!" She moaned in pleasure, yowling to the sky as he released his seed inside her.

He hissed, "We're going to try every sex method I can think of!" She purred, thinking about how long the pleasure would last her.

He got onto his back, erect member sticking up, "Bounce on it, Appleeye." She obeyed, going up and down on his huge member. She stopped when it tightened up, grinning evily.

Minnowstar shook her off, "How dare you!" His eys were full of playfulness. He pounced on her, thrusting into her core savagely and quickly. She yowled pleasure as his member stretched her core. He shot yet another seed into hr, and she wondered how many he had gotten in. Her core was starting to feel sore, but Minnowstar didn't want it to end.

He placed two forelegs together, and plunged them inside her core, they were bigger than his and Darkstar's member's combined. She was leaning against her, his paws deep inside of her. She squirted cum all over his massive paws, purring her head off.

He pushed her against a tree this time, and she looked down at his member thrusting into her core. She moaned, "h Minnowstar! never stop, your member feels soo good!" He thrusted harder until she felt the tree pressing against her back.

They mated until the night came, and they both fell asleep, Minnowstar's member still in her core.


	2. Chapter 2

Icecloud purred, watching Cinderheart's newborn kits squirm on the nest. She held out a paw to lightly push Fernkit back into the nest. Icecloud twitched her ears, "They'll be great warriors, these three!"

Cinderheart nodded, "They're lucky to have Lionblaze as a father." Lionblaze, who was watching his kits, puffed out his chest proudly. Icecloud turned to leave the den as more cats shoved her away to see the new kits. She wished she had her own kits, in fact, she even had a little crush in Mousewhisker, but she wouldn't admit it.

She caught a glance of him talking with Blossomfall, and she glared at her. Blossomfall looked up at her, and she bristled at the look in her eyes. Mock. She huffed and padded toward the stone walls. She walked up the slope to the exit of the camp, listening to the chirps of birds. Their cheerful calls only angered her more, and she took a sharp turn.

She squawked as her paw slipped into a rabbit-hole, making her stumble down the hill. She cursed silently as she collided with a bramble bush. She scrambled out, pushing her way through the undergrowth. She paused when a she heard a twig crack, and spun around.

She nearly jumped up with surprise, it was Mousewhisker. Her ears tingled, and she forgot about the pain from thorns in her pelt. An awkward silence passed between them. Mousewhisker padded forward, "Those must hurt." She stiffened as he plucked the thorns from her fur.

Mousewhisker hesitated, until her meowed, "Do you want me to walk with you?" She nodded, starting to calm down. He padded by her side to the stream that bordered them from ShadowClan.

Mousewhisker turned his head to look at her, "You now that I don't love Blossomfall." He paused for a moment, shuffling his paws, "I love you."

Icecloud was shocked at his sudden confession. She dipped her head to the ground, "I-I love you too. I thought you loved Blossomfall, that you would have kits with her instead."

Mousewhisker looked at her, a purr in his throat, "I wish I could have kits with you."

Icecloud twined her tail with his, "There is always one way, to make it official."

Mousewhisker purred, pushing her down onto the grass with a paw. She squeaked in surprise as her legs fell open to reveal her core. Mousewhisker whispered in her ear, "I love you, Icecloud."

She nuzzled his muzzle, "I do to." She squeaked as his tongue drew across her core, dripping wet with her juices already. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue flitted in, he was licking every inch of her walls. She fidgeted, the pleasure was to great. She bucked, sending him in deeper. His eyes were trained on her core, pleasuring her until her juices sprayed his muzzle.

He helped her up off the ground, and she crouched down, tail waving in the air. Mousewhisker licked her between the ears befire grabbing her scruff in his mouth. He positioned himself by her core, member brushing her folds. He pushed in slowly, causing Icecloud to quietly hiss with pain. He pushed in more slowly, until she got used to it.

He pumped in her, barbs tearing at her walls. She held back a yowl as he broke her barrier, but pleasure soon started mixing in. She moaned, "Oh, Mousewhisker! Go faster!" He did, thrusting in her with all his might. She yowled with intense pleasure, her mind focusing on nothing but it.

She bucked back, sending his member in deeper. It seemed to just hit the right spot. She cried out with pleasure, "Mousewhisker, more!" He hit the same spot again, making her squeak with every thrust. He yowled as he sent his seed deep inside her, and she squirted her juices on his member. He pulled out, panting.

He fell onto his back with Icecloud, and they licked each other clean.

Little did they know, Blossomfall had seen the whole thing, and she was staring at the two lovebirds with betrayal and anger.

Jayfeather was crouching by Icecloud, and the she-cat was yowling with pain. Jayfeather yowled, "Push Icecloud, push!"

Icecloud sighed with relief as her last kit slid out onto the nest. Three she-kits and one tom. He looked exactly like Mousewhisker, who was licking her ears fondly.

Mousewhisker meowed to her, "What should we name them?"

Icecloud meowed, 'They little white she-kit can be Snowkit, and for the tom, How about Volekit?" Mousewhisker purred.

He meowed, "The little gray she-kit with the white paw can be Larkkit, and the last one can be Cloudkit."

Icecloud whispered to her kits, "Welcome to ThunderClan, Snowkit, Volekit, Larkkit, and Cloudkit."


End file.
